Why I Loved a White eyed Pervert
by bakero-chan
Summary: Chap. 5 and 6, up. Sakura dreams of the past with Neji. Many things happened including the both to have a love-hate relationship caught up in a love triangle with the Uchiha Sasuke that continued for almost 2 yrs. R&R for every chapter pls.
1. The Start of My Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I just wish I did… **

**Author's Note: This is my first ever fanfic so when you review… please… be kind to me. But it's ok if you don't, but not too harsh or I'll cry… JOKE… Thank YOU…. (Please review) **

**The setting of this story is kind of modern but they still live using the old Japanese custom. But they have computers, mobile phones, etc. ENJOY THE STORY… As I have said, this is my first ever fanfic so I'm really sorry for some wrong grammars and spelling. 'Cause you see I'm not good in English… It's up to you if you could determine if what she /he is saying is a narration or thought.**

Why I loved a White-eyed Pervert

Chapter 1: Prologue: The Start of My Nightmare

1 year ago…

It all started in school. I was washing my hands in the C.R. when suddenly there were loud voices and irritating shouts that was gradually becoming louder and louder every second. I was surprised when so many girls were getting inside the C.R.

One of them was the most popular girl in the Ninja Academy for Jounin Preparations.

"Yes, I am going out with Hyuga Neji tonight … the most popular guy in this academy." The popular girl said while more girls were crowding inside the C.R.

"Really!" a girl said.

"But don't you like Uchiha Sasuke… he's also the most popular guy here, right?" a girl suddenly questioned her.

Some girls murmured…

"I know but Uchiha Sasuke… He always looks at me as if he has a grudge on me. And I think he doesn't like me…" she answered the girl's question.

"Still… you're so cool, Ino-san." another girl added.

"No need to tell me that. I know that I am cool and all of you know that I am the MOST POPULAR girl in this academy. And I assure all of you that I will be Neji's new girlfriend by tomorrow." Ino boastfully said to all of the girls inside the C.R.

"Just wait for tomorrow and you will see Neji and I being the sweetest and the most popular couple in school."

After that, she flipped her hair and walked towards the door and finally got outside the C.R.

…

Phew! Good thing she didn't see me or I'll be dead. She really hates me because I always write something about her in my column, on our newsletter named "The Finale" and the other one is " The Final Blow". The Finale is for the 1st and 2nd semester and The Final Blow is for the 3rd and 4th semester.

Oh yeah. I'm Haruno Sakura. I am one of the smartest girls in our academy. I am also one of the best writers in our academy for almost 2 years since the opening of this academy for aspiring jounin who are chuunins. Only those who want to attend classes here can apply. But my mentors, Sir Kakashi and Tsunade-sempai, invited me.

I am already 17 and I play the acoustic, electric and bass guitar. I love to tease Ino and I enjoy being with my best friend. Actually I live alone… in a big mansion. So sad in that damn big house so I often sleep at my best friend's house… Hyuga Hinata.

…

And so… I was still inside the C.R. I was thinking about what Ino said about Sasuke… looking at her as if he has a grudge on her… But then Hyuga Neji and Uchiha Sasuke are best friends. They're always together. After that mind-boggling question I started thinking even if it was nonsense, I walked towards the door and got outside the C.R.

At that time, while I was walking to my next class, I was thinking why would Hyuga Neji go out with Ino-san… then Uchiha Sasuke… why would she hate Ino-san.

After walking for 5 minutes, I reached my next class. It was one of my minor classes. It was my History class. In that class, Uchiha-san, Hyuga-san, Ino-san and Hinata-chan are my classmates.

And by the time I opened the door, I saw something I wasn't meant to see...

**Disclaimer: I hope you liked the 1st Chapter of my 1st fanfic.**

**If you want to know what was that something that Sakura wasn't meant to see, then wait and read the next chapter… Bye…**

**Sorry if it's too short…**

Please……………… REVIEW… :D 


	2. Total Humiliation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto….**

**Author's Note: This is it… the 2nd chapter. You will finally know what is it that Sakura wasn't meant to see. **

**Bold- thoughts of characters.**

Why I Loved a Whit-eyed Pervert

Chapter 2: Total Humiliation…

And by the time I opened the door, I saw something I wasn't meant to see… on top of the teachers' table… Ino-san and Hyuga-san… they're like… making…out… I was irritated by the way my classmates cheered for that nauseating event.

I panicked as I saw Ino-san on top of Hyuga-san. I was about to cry as I saw Ino-san's

first five buttons open and Hyuga-san's not wearing his top shirt and his zipper open.

And so I hurriedly got inside the room and pushed her off Hyuga's top. But because of that sudden push, Hyuga's hand accidentally grabbed the side of my blouse and because of his tight grip and too much vigor it forced my blouse to open.

At that time Ino-san already buttoned her shirt.

All of my classmates stopped cheering and began laughing their ass off. Aside from my blouse fully opened, I did something again to make the situation much worst than it is already. I did not close the door that's why Kurenai-sensei saw Hyuga-san barely clothed and me half naked.

She told the class to shut up.

Hinata-chan and I tried to explain what just happened to Hyuga-san, Ino-san and also me. But she did not let us further explain, instead she announced to us that Hyuga-san and I must see her after our last class.

'My last class is Physical Education and Hyuga-san's last class is… I do not remember. But am I supposed to remember? Am I required to remember…? I don't know…'

'Hate that class our perverted teacher whose word punctuality is foreign in his mind.'

Well… I bet even if I tell her that there is something going on between Hyuga-san and Ino-san from the start, she will never believe me because what she sees is what she believes. As I have said what she saw is Hyuga-san and I… Not Hyuga-san and Ino-san…

'Now… what will I do… I'm dead…' 

I buttoned my blouse and Hyuga-san zipped his pants and got off the teachers' table and walked towards his seat and me after him.

We were seatmates. There were six columns, five rows. He is seated on the 3rd column, 3rd row and me 4th column 3rd row. It was not exciting being his seatmate. Even if he-is-popular… I-hate-him……………………… He is the worst person that ever came into my life…

Let me tell more about Hyuga Neji. You now know that he is one of the most popular guys in our academy. But I don't really know why he is soooooooooo popular. But for me, he is not that popular because he is a total maniac. He is not very good in academics but he is strong and an excellent student in P.E. Maybe because our instructor in P.E. and him are both perverted and perverted and perverted. But also I think that he is kinda cute.

" Hyuga! Why aren't you wearing any top clothing?" Kurenai-sensei questioned Hyuga-san while she placed her things on top of the teachers' table.

Neji was tying his hair up to a low ponytail, and then replied to Kurenai-sensei's question.

" It is quite simple. I know that I will get detention anyway so why would I even bother to wear my clothes. Besides it's hot in here. And don't you like that… you will see my perfect body. My body is meant to be seen by girls, and now I'm giving you the ultimate opportunity to see it for an hour."

Kurenai-sensei just looked at him and maybe she questioned her self… "**Why would I want to see his body…?"**

Hyuga-san gave me a lust filled look and in return, I gave him an angry look. For the whole period, he was smiling at me. I do not know if he wants to rape me or he just wanted to smile at me. I am really irritated and annoyed because of that smile and his lust filled look.

At the end of the class. Hyuga-san is still smiling at me and his lust filled look is plastered on his annoying yet handsome face.

When all of my History classmates were out, Hyuga-san tapped my shoulder and whispered something on my ear. Then I found out why he gave me that creepy smile and the lust filled look… I found out something I would be embarrassed for the whole school year. And that is…

**Author's Note: Sorry again for the cliffhanger. And also sorry if this chapter is short. Please review… Thanks…**


	3. The Rumor Spread so Fast?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I dreamed about owning it. :D**

Author's Note: Thank you for reading the first two chapters and for reviewing. I really appreciate it. Sorry if the chapters are short but do not worry I will do my best to make it longer. Thank you for understanding. Hope you would enjoy reading chapter 3… B)

Bold- thoughts of characters and enclosed with ' '.

Why I Loved a White-eyed Pervert

Chapter 3: The Rumor… Spread!

Hyuga-san tapped my shoulder and whispered something on my ear… Then I found out why he kept on smiling at me and giving me a nasty lust filled look.

" Thank you for entertaining me for an hour. I love the view…" he winked at me and his eyes were looking at my chest. He tapped my right shoulder 2 times and continued to walk.

And so I became aware of what is happening earlier and what he is trying to point out.

Hyuga-san got out of the classroom and I was the only one left inside the History classroom.

I looked at my chest and noticed that when you look at my chest from the left side. You will see my cleavage and the upper side of my breast.

'Why would he enjoy the view? He did not see anything. What's so great about that?'

I did not further think about it. I just got up the stupid chair and walked outside the classroom. My next class is Physical Education so I walked to the locker room for girls.

While I was walking, people are staring and giggling at me so obviously they know about what happened in the History classroom.

'Wow… this is how fast Kurenai-sensei spread the rumor. I did not know Kurenai-sensei can speak that fast. I thought she was just a strict but beautiful teacher.'

A girl suddenly said in a loud and annoying voice, " Look! Here is our hostess. Did you like what happened between you and Neji-sama?"

I looked at her straight in the eyes and gave her a sweet smile then I said, " Thank you for what you said… I appreciate it. Don't you worry, you never know maybe you will be the next person Hyuga-BITCH will molest next time."

After saying that I gave her again a sweet beautiful smile and she had this annoyed look attached on her face. Then I continued to walk and I giggled softly. I never mind what other people say about me. I just care about what people will think of me, especially faculty members and other staff members and also my performance in classes and school activities.

'**GRRRRRR! That bitch, how dare her to say that I am a hostess!'**

Ok… so I do care of what people say about me. Besides, that girl thinks that I'm a hostess and she said that I'M A… HOSTESS…! And that is the same, right? OOOHHH… I hate that girl… whoever she is…!

And finally I reached the girl's locker room. First I heard nothing coming from the locker room. But then when I opened the door… I saw everyone glaring at me. Giving me an evil look and the evil eye.

'**What did I do to them? I do not even know some of them. So why the heck would they look at me so bad? Maybe they also know the so-called NEWS, which isn't true. And maybe they are all followers of that Hyuga guy… who's the root of all this confusion.'**

And so I walked towards my locker. I opened my locker and there is a note inside.

It says:

Thank you for entertaining me in History class. I appreciate the view you made me look at for an hour. I am really honored to look at your --- **You-Know-What**.

Hey, I'm looking forward on seeing "IT" FULL VIEW!

Heh! By now, I know that you're super annoyed. What can I do? I'm just a guy who loves everything… especially girls… and you are definitely one of them! Bye!

Lust filled looks and kisses

Hyuga Neji

Good thing he knows that I'm definitely annoyed by him. He's a total nuisance. And why would he even bother to write and give me a note. He's really getting on my nerve.

'But how did he know where my locker is? And how is it possible for him to get this note inside my locker… or he didn't. Maybe he asked someone, maybe a girl… He asked someone to put this note inside my locker. But who can that be?'

After that, as I looked around the locker room, the girls were not looking at me anymore. They were already starting to wear their gym uniform. Almost every one of them was finish, but I'm still not starting wearing anything.

When I was getting my uniform, I saw the girls going out already so it gave me a conclusion. It means that I'm already loosing time. It's almost time for my class and I'm not ready yet. I need to finish wearing my gym uniform or I will never get in time for my P.E. class… I NEED TO HURRY!

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading this chapter. Please review… Sorry if it's short…**


	4. Sakura\'s Bad Premonition

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…………. :O**

Author's Note: This is chapter 4. Hope you will like this chapter. And thank you for reading this chapter and also for reading the other chapters of my story… ENJOY…

**Oh yeah, this chapter is 1,171 words… Enjoy… (Again)**

**Bold- thoughts of characters and enclosed with ' '.**

Why I Loved a White-eyed Pervert

Chapter 4: Sakura's Bad Premonition

I was really loosing time. So I wore my uniform as fast as I could. I still have three minutes. I can make it. But then I sensed someone standing behind me so… I turned around and faced that somebody. I do not know who he or she is. But thankfully that somebody is Hinata-chan. She is my best friend and she is also Hyuga's sister.

" Hi… Sakura-chan. Are you ok? Did Neji-nii-chan do something bad to you? I'm sorry for what my brother did to you. I will tell him to stop harassing you, ok." Hinata-chan told me in her usual sweet soft voice.

I smiled at her and told her that I'm all right. I told her to get going because she might get late and she might get detention like I did. She told me she would wait for me but I really insisted to let her get going and I will be right after her.

At last she did what I told her and left the locker room.

Hyuga Hinata is a really shy girl but she is as intelligent as I am. Hyuga Neji and her are twins. They were both born on July 3 but Hyuuga was born 3 seconds earlier than she did that is why she calls Hyuga Neji as Neji nii-chan. But they are both of the same age, only Hyuga Neji is 17 years and 3 seconds older than she is. And of coarse she is my best friend in the whole world. We were best friends since 4 years old.

Hyuga Neji was always teasing me and annoying me. We are not that close but we are also not friends. So Hyuga Neji started ruining my life since I was 4 and he is still ruining my life until now that we're seventeen. I just can't figure out why he always ruins my life.

Hah! I finished wearing my clothes, so I can already go to my class. I did not bother to look at my watch anymore. I just hurried to my class. Every P.E. class our meeting place is the field but today we will meet in the basketball court. I do not know why but I need to go there really fast.

As I am beginning to feel that I am already late, I am thinking that by that time, Kakashi-sensei is already checking the attendance.

" Ok. Class, good afternoon. I will now check the attendance so you may now sit down." Kakashi-sensei told the class.

" Kakashi-sensei!" Ino-san raised her hand and stood up.

" Hyuga Neji will attend class today, sensei." Ino-san added.

The class became noisy. Well, maybe because he never attended P.E. classes. That class will be the very first P.E. class he will ever attend in his whole life. That is because whenever it is time for his P.E. class, he will either practice alone in the basketball court or practice alone in the soccer field. Because he is the captain and the ace player for both Varsity Basketball and Soccer Team of our academy. Yes, that is why he is so popular.

" But why isn't he still here? He should've been here ages ago." Kakashi sensei said while scratching his head.

" Yeah, Kakashi-sensei. He is much late than you are. As far as I know, in this school you are always the one who is late… always very late." A guy shouted so Kakashi-sensei would hear it

" HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Everybody laughed.

" Well, maybe he just had a hard time finding a gym uniform that fits him from the P.E. Department. Besides, this is his first P.E. class." Ino-san answered Kakashi-sensei's question.

" Sorry… Ka-kashi-sensei…" Finally I got to the Basketball court but I'm still catching my breath from my long running just to get there.

" Hi guy's!"

Somebody stood beside me. As I look to my left, I saw the guy who made that day a mess.

Yes, Hyuga Neji… standing close to me…

Girls were becoming noisy as they saw their dream guy… Hyuga Neji.

" Ok, good thing you two are here now. Go to your place and we will start our class." Kakashi-sensei said.

" But still… you are both marked… LATE…" then he smiled to the both of us and Hyuga-san smiled at him too.

They are like the same person. They have almost the same personality and they are both good in sports and a very strong ninja of Konoha. Besides… they get along very well.

In our class there were only 22 students and we're free to choose where we want to stay for the greeting and for the ending of the class. Good thing Hinata-chan saved me a place beside her. Behind me was Hyuuga Neji but I do not care about it. I just faced in front and listened to what Kakashi-sensei is saying.

" Two weeks before, we were learning about different topics regarding AR, CPR and Mouth to Mouth Resuscitation. And some concepts that will help you to do our next activity which will be your next practical exam for this semester." Kakashi-sensei announced to the class.

I was thinking of what activity will that be. Then Kakashi-sensei started talking again.

" We all know that Haruno Sakura is the captain and ace swimmer of our academy's Swimming Team for almost 2 years. And we're so lucky to have her in this class today so… Ms. Haruno Sakura may you please stay here in front with me."

I know what is going on so I did stood up and got my ass in front with Kakashi-sensei.

" She will be demonstrating to us the main mouth to mouth resuscitation process." Kakashi-sensei said while I'm walking towards the front.

Finally I got to the front and Kakashi-sensei started speaking again.

" Do somebody wants to volunteer as Haruno's so called patient?"

Nobody raised his or her hand. My gosh, nobody wants to be my patient? How dare them? Oh well, that is good… 'Cause that means I will not do the demo anymore…

I closed my eyes and starting wishing that no one will really volunteer.

" Ok! We have ourselves Haruno's patient" Kakashi-sensei announced.

When I heard Kakashi-sensei say that, my heart pounded and it's like I do not want to open my eyes anymore so I did that.

" Now… can you please come in front? So we could finally do our demonstration."

**Author's Note**: **To find out who will be Sakura's patient, it's a MUST to read the next chapter… Bye… Sorry for the cliffhanger but don't you like that… it's suspensing. Again thank you for reading and reviewing. :D**


	5. The Volunteer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…**

**Author's Note: This is the 5th chapter. ENJOY… Thank you for reading the 4th chapter. Please review.**

This Chapter is 1,141 words… 

Why I Loved a White-eyed pervert

Chapter 5: The Volunteer

" Now… Can you please come in front? So we can do our demonstration." Kakashi-sensei said to the volunteer.

I was thinking of the possible students who would be very kind to volunteer but sadly I didn't think of someone except of one person… who is a boy…

That'll be… HYUGA NEJI! I do not like him to be my patient. Why would I like HIM to be my patient? If he will be my patient… every body will start cheering and some of the girls in that class will definitely get mad at me.

That day is not really my day. I'm really pissed of by him. That day was the worst day of my life… I just hope that there won't be any bad day to come…

I'm sensing that the volunteer is becoming closer and closer to me. Also I'm hearing the boys in my class cheering… " Go Neji! WOOOOOHOOOO! GOOOO!"

After that they cheered again.

" NE-JI. NE-JI. NE-JI." They are chanting and cheering again and again. And so it's obvious that he IS the one who volunteered.

I slowly opened my eyes then I saw his face in front of me and he is smiling at me and glaring at my face… AGAIN…

I looked at Hinata-chan and I read her lips saying, " I'M REALLY SORRY"

Then she started biting her nails. I sighed. She is always like that, do her nails ever get short that's why she has something to bite all the time. Oh well, I'm used to her doing that.

Ok. So this is it. But Kakashi-sensei spoke again. And thankfully the boys stopped cheering.

" Haruno and Hyuga will demonstrate the main part of mouth to mouth resuscitation."

" Ok. I want you, Hyuga, to lie down there in front of Haruno. Then Haruno you know what to do." Kakashi-sensei smiled at me so I gave him a fake smile that means… THIS IS NOT GOOD…

Hyuga Neji was lieing down there, waiting for me to do what I was supposed to do.

He was like Snow White and I am his Prince Charming. I think this will give me a total nightmare…

And so, I started doing what I supposed to do while Kakashi-sensei is dictating and telling the class what I am doing.

Until it got to the point where I should give him the AIR… And that means our lips should meet and touch and something like that. GRRRR… I never want to see this guy's face again. Why me… why always me…?

" You will do it continuously until the patient has the ABC present." Kakashi-sensei said. And finally he told me to stop.

(ABC means; A- Air, B- Breath and C- Circulation)

Good thing he told us stop but still… Our lips touched 5 times and that is 5 times!

That is a big thing for me; it's a big thing for me!

Kakashi-sensei told the both of us to go back to our place. Good thing it was over.

I stood up and walked towards my place and Hyuga behind me. After that demonstration, I started calling Hyuga-san as Hyuga, not Hyuga-san.

As I walk between isles to go to my place, boys were giggling at me and girls were glaring at me and they were so mad…

I already sat down beside Hinata-chan and I feel like hugging her and crying on her shoulder but then Kakashi-sensei started speaking again.

" Now, I will give you handouts so you can just read it and you will know what you'll do independently."

" What the Hell!" I shouted then I stood up with my head about to blow up.

" Haruno. Do you want to share something with us?" Kakashi-sensei asked me.

I walked toward him and started to shout.

" Yes! I do WANT to share something with you and the class!"

Maybe at that time, my classmates are thinking if I've gone nuts.

" Why the freakin' hell did you let us do a demonstration if you are suppose to give them a handout anyway! And why the heck did you even bother to waste precious time for the stupid freakin' bullshit demonstration if they are gonna be assisted by the handouts! And you know that we are already 17 years and up to follow directions and procedures properly, right! Now, answer all those questions right now."

I did not let Kakashi-sensei speak until I was finish. I was speaking non-stop until I got in front Kakashi-sensei. All of the students were looking at me from the point I stood up and until I stopped in front of Kakashi-sensei.

" That is because I just like to. No big deal. I just want you and Hyuga in front." Kakashi-sensei answered my questions in three short sentences.

" Ok. So that was it. Thank you for answering my question, KA-KA-SHI-sen-sei." I told him.

I started walking to my place and when I got there, I immediately sat down. Hinata-chan was asking me if I would be all right and I said that I never felt better. But I know that she knows that that smile was fake and it was just an irony.

" I will now announce your partner." Kakashi-sensei said to the whole class.

" Good thing that the ratio of boys to girls in this class is proportionate." He added.

" …Yamanaka and Nara"

" Hyuga Hinata and Inuzuka"

" Aburame and Tsuchi."

" I will distribute the handouts. I want all of you to read the handouts first then practice then tell me if you are ready to take the final practical exam." Kakashi-sensei said.

" Ok. That is all. Find a place then you may start. I know that you will hesitate to do this but do not worry because the P.E. Department has permitted this activity." Kakashi-sensei said as he took a seat and started reading a book.

Well… my partner was Hyuga. I'm not surprised. Good thing Kakashi-sensei told the both of us that it is ok for us not to do the exercise. And so what I did was, I got into the side of the court where there were no students staying. I stayed in one corner and read a book that is always with me. It is a book that is handy and that fits inside my pocket.

And about the 'shouting at Kakashi-sensei thing'. Well, I have no intention on saying sorry.

After reading for about half an hour Kakashi-sensei dismissed us and it is time for…

DETENTION……………

Author's Note: Please Review… thank you… 


End file.
